Drowsiness
by naboru narluin
Summary: Blast Off comes back from space after what was like ages for Vortex. / G1 / smut of the plug'n'play variety, PWP, a little crack & comedy, consent issues and somnophilia/sexsomnia / Vortex/Blast Off


**Title:** Drowsiness  
**Continuity:** G1 [part of** ultharkitty**'s Dysfunction AU]  
**Warnings:** smut of the plug'n'play variety, PWP, a little crack & comedy, consent issues and somnophilia/sexsomnia  
**Characters:** Vortex/Blast Off  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Blast Off comes back from space after what was like ages for Vortex.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** ultharkitty, thank you so much! :D

**Note:** Written for ultharkitty's birthday in May. *lol* Way late to post it. :p Anyway. It's probably a bit creepy and disturbing If you look closer, but it's one of the very, very few ways to make those two snuggle and keep it IC. ;)

* * *

**Drowsiness**

When Vortex woke up, at first he was disorientated.

There were constant low vibrations and warm gusts of air at his back - on his rotors - and he shuffled closer.

There was also weight on his waist, something wrapped around him, and it caused him to online his optics. After rebooting them twice, Vortex realised it was an arm draping loosely over him.

At that, he rebooted his optical sensor once more, then turned his head. He didn't see much, a bit of a shoulder and an upper arm, but the heat shield on the lower part gave away who it was. The wing that Vortex made out where the legs were intertwined only proved him right.

What the actual frag?

Well, okay? Optics flickered again, this time in confusion, then in amusement. A grin built on Vortex' lip plates, and a determination in his drowsy processor.

He'd burn this memory to hard drive permanently.

It was an astrosecond later that Vortex noticed he and Blast Off were connected; he tensed. The shuttle would kill him, he thought, when he remembered _why_.

* * *

Blast Off landed in front of their HQ. It was the first time in ages that the shuttle was back from space.

Vortex had counted the time; it'd been several quartex and orns. He'd even counted the time in Earth units, and could say that'd it been 13 months and two weeks - or over one complete cycle of Earth orbiting its Sun.

For Vortex, it had been a very long time.

Blast Off had been in space for three quartex already when he'd got new orders for an extended space mission to some planet or moon or something. Astrotrain had been sent up to refuel Blast Off, who then had flown off.

When Blast Off came back, he was tired. He went to the rec-room without saying a word, and only greeted Onslaught with a nod. Their commander told him to refuel, placing three cubes of energon in front of the shuttle on the table.

Vortex sat opposite of him, staring, but Blast Off didn't talk at all. The purple optics were dim, the movements slow.

"So, how was space?" Vortex asked, but he didn't get an answer. At least not a vocal one, only a shrug, and a shake of the shuttle's head.

That was weird. Vortex had never seen Blast Off like this. It seemed as though the shuttle was about to fall into recharge any moment…

The first cube was empty before Blast Off eventually spoke, his voice hoarse. "I'll go to my room." He was about to stand up, but Onslaught pushed down on his shoulders.

"You stay here and refuel where I can see it. That's an order. I know you. You'll be in recharge as soon as you're in your quarters."

Blast Off glared back, but even that looked exhausted. With a huff, the shuttle took the second cube, and started drinking more quickly than before.

"Heh, you should be grateful you get so much energon." Vortex grinned, his tone suggestive. "The rest of us are on ration again. You know, if you feel over-energised after these cubes, I can help you with that."

Blast Off only stared for a moment. "Please, shut up," he muttered in a voice Vortex didn't like and had only heard before when the shuttle had been seriously damaged. It didn't sound annoyed, only exhausted, and made the 'copter wonder what happened on the trip - or how much Blast Off had recharged during it.

He didn't ask, even though he was curious. He'd ask later, when Onslaught wasn't watching him with the scold on his face plates Vortex knew was hidden behind his battle mask.

Blast Off hurried with the last cube, but twitched once or twice while drinking it, appearing to struggle with his fatigue.

He put the third empty cube down, and looked at Onslaught. "Can I go now?" That did sound annoyed, and made Vortex almost laugh. Blast Off didn't like to be nursed, apparently.

Onslaught agreed with a nod, and Blast Off left the room.

* * *

Vortex gave Blast Off a few joors of recharge, then he broke into the shuttle's room.

Blast Off lay on his back on the berth - of course he did. The shuttle liked to recharge on his back, Vortex knew that. It was also very convenient, because like that, he could more easily climb on him, and straddle his thighs.

Grinning, Vortex stroked over the three vents on Blast Off's chest, and over the Decepticon insignia. Fingers trailed over transformation seams, and Vortex' energy field extended slightly. Not much, almost attentively, as not to wake Blast Off up too suddenly.

Vortex wanted to enjoy this. He didn't want Blast Off to wake up and throw him across the room by reflex - even though that could be fun as well.

A few kliks passed, but Blast Off didn't show any sign of becoming conscious, let alone of arousal or enjoyment. Vortex frowned.

This was frustrating.

Usually, the shuttle didn't take that long to wake up, especially not when Vortex touched his interface panel, and his foot scraped over the edge of a wing.

It wasn't only frustrating, but also disappointing.

"C'mon, wake up."

He poked the shuttle's side, tapped with his index finger knuckle against the closed interface panel, but Blast Off didn't move. He didn't even twitch.

Vortex frowned, and pondered. He could use the manual overwrite for the hatch, and although he had used it on some other mechs who'd been unconscious, he never tried it on Blast Off. Doing that to Blast Off was different, even thinking about it was like something completely forbidden and dangerous… which only made it more exciting.

Blast Off was going to disassemble him if he wasn't careful, but slaggit. The shuttle had been in space for too long, had been isolated for what'd had to seem like an eternity, and there was no way he'd turn down a frag, right?

Stopping thinking about any negative consequences, Vortex opened Blast Off's interface panel manually, and grinned.

His rotors quivered, and hands teased the sensitive components, tracing over the rim of the port, stroking over the delicate contacts inside - and Blast Off still didn't move at all.

Vortex was beginning to get impatient, and so he decided to take things a step further. His own panel opened with a soft click, and he took Blast Off's connector. He squeezed it once, trying to get a reaction, but was again disappointed as the shuttle didn't show any.

"You're boring," Vortex mumbled, a little irritated by the lack of feedback, and plugged the connector in. He didn't wait for more possible signs of Blast Off waking up, took his own connector, and completed the interface.

What followed exceeded everything he wanted, let alone expected.

Unlike the desired flow of energy and charge surging back and forth from the two frames, there was only exhaustion coming through, hitting Vortex so hard and surprisingly, it was like a punch with a fist.

The 'copter became dizzy, and he shook his head to get rid of it, but to no avail.

His rotor blades kept shuddering when he leant down onto Blast Off, struggling a little as not to be overwhelmed by the fatigue.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" Vortex sighed to himself, and sent a rush of nonsense data and energy through the connection. There was no feedback. Only a bit fragmented data was transmitted, incoherent pictures of space, a few measurements that meant nothing to Vortex, and more tiredness.

Laying on Blast Off, the shuttle's intakes venting air slowly, Vortex felt the faint gusts on his rotor blades. It was tranquilising. And even though Blast Off's side of the bond was closed, with Vortex' bond open and the physical connection, the exhaustion was contagious.

Programs shut down, and there was one last coherent thought, but Vortex' processor was already clocking too slow and didn't write it to his hard drive.

Within another few astroseconds, Vortex was in recharge.

* * *

Right now, Vortex was awake. His rotors had shuffled in a way that he could lay easily on his side, his head on his outstretched arm. He was drowsy due to the tiredness which still transmitted, but conscious enough to realise where he was. And who was with him.

He was in Blast Off's room, on Blast Off's berth, with the said shuttle hugging him from behind…

He just had to repeat this realisation once more, and grinned to himself.

Vortex had no idea how they'd moved to end up like this, but he wasn't about to complain. Maybe it was the result of an over-extended stay in space, combined with the gestalt programming activated by the connection.

But whatever, Vortex _really_ had no reason to protest.

If only Blast Off wasn't going to kill him the moment he woke up. The 'copter doubted he'd be given the chance to explain that it wasn't actually his fault they were in this position. Well, not all of this, the still established connection and Vortex breaking into the room in the first place were things that better weren't mentioned at all…

Vortex bit his lower lip, and pondered. He could stay a bit longer, and enjoy this. It wasn't as though he had this very often, so he could make the most out of it, right?

And thinking that, Vortex got another idea.

Like before he'd fallen into recharge, he sent some data through the interface, and flared his energy field carefully. Once more the response was fragmented sections of pictures, dizziness produced by the fake sensation of weightlessness and spacey cold that sent a chill down Vortex' back struts. It made his rotors go stiff, but then shudder in the delight of sensations and anticipation.

Vortex wiggled under Blast Off's hold, and with his free arm, he reached for the heat shield near his abdomen. Fingers stroked the leading edge, dug under it once to touch the circuitry beneath gently.

This time he got a reaction.

Blast Off's fingers twitched, and the shuttle's energy field flickered unsteadily.

Oh, wasn't that encouraging?

Vortex' grin broadened as he set his field flares to a steady, slow pace. He matched it with the charge he sent through the connection, but kept both relatively low - for now.

For another moment, nothing happened. But just when Vortex was about to pay attention to the heat shield again, he heard a soft sigh, and felt Blast Off behind him shiver.

Fingers twitched again, then curled against Vortex' plating and, eventually, the fragmented data over the interface mingled with charge.

Vortex gasped. Blast Off's energy field suddenly wrapped hotly around him, making his plating heat up, and his rotors shudder.

"Hmm…" Another mumble from behind. Vortex sensed the warm air puffing from Blast Off's vents, and he noticed the temperature raising. The field continued to flare, but it was still unsteady.

For an astrosecond, Vortex wondered if Blast Off was still in recharge, the gestalt bond didn't give enough information. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter.

What mattered was the energy passing through the connection, and the weird images which flickered in Vortex HUD. It was what Blast Off had seen during the trip - or maybe during past trips. The 'copter couldn't discern one star from anther, but he liked to have an insight into Blast Off's thoughts. And if he was still in recharge, then it might not be thoughts, but at least data and a part of the shuttle to what Vortex usually didn't have access.

It was even better now, with this being pleasurable, and charge increasing. Sensor nodes lit up, and sent sensations tingling over his plating; under his plating where Blast Off's field penetrated the metal. The surges through the interface as well as the EM pulses were still quite unstable, but they were strong.

Vortex felt his own field adapting, changing the signature slightly. It was so easy, and he didn't even have to do it consciously with their combiner programming syncing their systems.

After another moment, their energy field mingled to one, and made the pleasure increased noticeably.

Blast Off gasped, intakes hitched, and the hand on Vortex' abdomen pressed the 'copter closer. Rotors bulged against the shuttle's frame, causing pain and pleasure and Vortex to moan.

"Oh," _frag_. Vortex bit his lip anew, stopping before he could say more. He didn't want to wake up Blast Off. And if the shuttle was awake, then he still didn't want to break the 'no talking' rule. He didn't want to be thrown out.

Vortex didn't know what was with the no touching policy, because it seemed Blast Off was touching _him_ everywhere, but he happily adjusted.

Blast Off's chest was pressed against Vortex' rotor blades, the small of his back made contact with the shuttle's abdomen, and their legs were still intertwined. Blast Off didn't move them, but Vortex moved his. The lower leg scraping over the other's wing while fingers dug under Blast Off's heat shield.

Through the interface, the feedback loop increased along with the rushes of current and data which usually would be more precise, but now lit up rotor blades and random panels in heat, then cold, and sensations Vortex couldn't describe.

His cooling system came to life. The sudden noise caused Vortex to tense for a moment. But Blast Off didn't move, didn't push him away. Instead, the shuttle's fingers wrapped around the 'copter's wrist. The grip was so tight, it dented the metal. It squealed under the pressure, but the noise was secondary to Blast Off's cooling fans activating and another sound that made Vortex almost overload on the spot.

Blast Off moaned. And gasped against the back of Vortex' helm, then nuzzled his battle mask against Vortex's neck, the vibrations of his vocaliser conducting into his plating.

Due to being distracted by pleasure, Vortex still couldn't say if the shuttle was awake, but he couldn't care less.

The dizziness made his systems more sensitive, the pulsing energy field felt like fire, and the energy surging through and over his frame and the connection was wonderfully intense.

Where the charge had risen slowly at first, it was now intense, the pace quick. It was hard to be quiet, but Vortex tried. He clutched at the heat shield, and offlined his optics. Quivering rotor's clattered against the shuttle's plating, and Vortex' ventilation became more frantic.

He was caught in an odd mix of dizziness, drowsiness and pleasure where overload approached slowly despite the intensity of it all.

The fragmented data didn't create images any more, but whirling colours appearing in Vortex' inner optics, flashing, dimming and flashing anew. Vortex was hot, and cold, and Blast Off was still squeezing his wrist painfully, and with the other arm pressing him close.

And, oh Sigma, it was too good. The knowledge of the proximity alone made the quivering of rotors increase, and the charge spike.

Two frames shuddered when overload came. It was a fierce hot wave of sensations rolling over Vortex' sensor net, and it didn't ebb away. It remained in his systems for what was like joors, causing his vocaliser to whine as he tried to keep quiet. His train of thoughts stopped, as did his movements.

Blast Off moaned, and a last strong rush of data and current was transmitted, then the sensations slowly morphed to post-overload contentment.

None of them moved, merely Blast Off's grip relaxed and loosened around Vortex' wrist and waist.

The 'copter sighed, playing with the rim of the heat shield; it prolonged the tickling he sensed through the connection. The energy fields parted slowly, causing electrical friction and both mechs to shiver.

"Hmmm… that was good," Vortex mumbled. He reached through the bond to Blast Off in an attempt to find out if the shuttle was still in recharge - or again. It was difficult to say, but Vortex didn't think that after an interface like this, Blast Off could still be unconscious.

Two kliks passed, but the shuttle neither moved nor said anything, and so Vortex guessed it was okay for him to stay there for a while. He grinned, stroked over the leading edge of the heat shield one last time and up the arm. Carefully, Vortex placed his hand on Blast Off's hip, and teased a transformation seam there.

"Hmnn…" Vortex heard the shuttle mumble, then the arm was lifted off him as the Blast Off reached for the hand. The motion was sluggish, lazy, when Blast Off took Vortex' hand and put it off his plating and down.

The 'copter smirked once more when Blast Off's arm was again around him, and he lifted his head to look over his shoulder. He couldn't see much more than before, but that was okay. The shuttle was probably back in recharge, and it was better this way.

Like this, Vortex would have time to disentangle himself, and leave.

Just… one more klik, because Blast Off wouldn't allow this again any time soon. Vortex offlined his optics, enjoying the closeness of his team mate. It was his last thought before his systems shut down.


End file.
